


Uprising Alpha

by spacewuuf



Category: Original Work, werewolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Androids, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Slash, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Senses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewuuf/pseuds/spacewuuf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A calm forrest is shaken by two brothers fighting over their pack. The loser is picked up by a stranger who want's to get involved in werewolf politics - for reasons unknown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Ayle closed his eyes as he flew towards the rosebushes. His brother had knocked him clean of his paws, slamming into him sideways. He winced as his flesh met thornes. Branches broke, skin tore and he came to a painful halt, merely a ball of white fur with gleaming red streams that were growing quickly. "Rrrrraaawwr", Connor let our a roar that sent shivers down the spines of the onlookers. Ayle set one paw down, carefully evading further scratches, snout hung low, gathering his strenghts for one final assault on his brother.   
The fight had been cursed from the start. Connor had grown more aggressive over these past few months that Ayle and Josh shared the alpha position in the pack. Ayle had taken over as the logical successor after his father's violent death and decided to have his partner share the role of alpha - a progressive choice, but by now means an uncomplicated one. Connor had not liked the idea from the start, but for him to openly challenge Ayle like this was not to be expected. Come to think of it, though, Ayle mused, his younger brother had always been the taller, stronger one of them.   
Baring his sharp, white teeth, Ayle turned to his brother, paws digging in, accelerating from zero. The dim-grey, huge wolf made no move in turn. Connor stood rock-solid where he had come to a halt after sending Ayle flying, so sure of him self, so sure he was right. So unassailable, Ayle thought. Finding no target with his fangs, claws missing, he found his calve trapped in Connor's grip. Teeth sunk in, pain surged and flooded Ayle's brain, emptying it of coherent thought, only primordial instincts wrigled him free. The broken alpha limped past Josh's dead body, drenched in already drying blood. He had no capacity for grief as he turned to the dark of the wood. Nothing left to do. Nothing left to think of. Dark foliage covered the full moon as he stumbled north. Hours dragged on. The pain from his calve slowed his progress just as much as the violent howls behind him. Shadows began to lift slowly, pale moonlight broke through the branches and he was finally leaving the forrest. He was not suprised to find his van was not where he'd left it. Instead, he faced a large humanoid shape standing in the exact spot he'd parked his van at. He smelled nothing - strange. At the fringe of his audible spectrum, he observed a faint humming. Ever so faint, emmanating from the dark shape. Changing his form as he approached, he grew slowly in length. Limbs changed, fur receeded and finally, he was standing a few steps away from what he judged to be a large male - not by smell, as he would normally do, but by visual clues only. "Nice", the man said in a deep, resounding voice. Only then did Ayle notice he was naked, his clothes had been in his van. In a swift, controlled move, the man freed his head of the hood that hid his face: "I'm Dib. We should talk. If you please, follow me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting hurt. Badly. His leg felt hot and pain surged through it with every heartbeat. Together with the scratches from the rosebush and various concussions, Ayle was in a pretty bad state: "I don't want to bug you, but I really don't feel like talking tonight. Could you just drop me off at 35th street, around the Mc Donald's?" - "Sorry buddy, no can do. You have to tag along. But I will take care of your battle scars later." Ayle felt uncomfortable. The lack of smell and the mild buzzing made Dib seem even stranger than his behavior. Werewolfs had quite acute senses, a blend between human and wolf, giving them, along with superior smell and hearing, good eyesight - as good as humans, anyway. And all of his senses told him something was wrong. Dib's chest was covered in one single tatoo of geometric shapes, interlinking at odd angles, never in any curves. Triangles, squares, lines and completely symmetric. He looked strong, but not in terms of muscles. It was more like an energetic aura that would have made Ayle's whiskers tingle, were he a wolf right now. "Were are you taking me?" - "Home, to my home, that is." - "Ah well, I'll need water and some bandaids.", gesturing down his hurt naked body. He'd only covered himself up to the waist with a blanket Dib had given him. And now he tried to hide his boner below the brown sheet. This tall, slender, strange guy turned him on in a way he'd never felt before. None of the regular wolf-like clues could cause his attraction for there were none. Just by sight and feeling alone, Ayle wanted to explore these tatoos. "No need to get excited already, we still have a half an hour to go.", Dib said in his controlled, unemphatic voice. Shit! How could he have noticed? Ayle shifted uncomfortably in his seat, tearing at the slash in his calve, forcing an uggly snarl on his face. Maybe Dib was just a good jugde of character, observative, a Sherlock Holmes of sorts. The rest of the drive was spent in silence, leaving Ayle to doubt himself: How could he think of sex when only hours ago, Josh had met such a quick death at the claws of his brother?

Dib had to help him up the three stairs to his appartment door. Inside, Dib went straight for the bathroom, producing bandaids, towls and disinfectant. Ayle had already settled on the couch, twisting his body in odd ways so as to reduce the pain: "Thanks man.", he started to patch himself up. "So you're a wolf?", Dib asked.   
"Oh you guessed? Werewolf, though, not just wolf. We don't turn stupid, you know!", Ayle was somewhat on edge. Just as Dib turned him on, his higher brain functions told him to be weary of the strange guy.  
"Werewolf then, of course. You got beaten up by your brother? Thrown out?" - "How would you know that? Why were you even there, and where is my van?" - "Oh, I have a keen interest in local politics.", Dib responded. "And about your van, I gather your wolf-friends took it, sorry." He hesitated, seemingly for the first time since their strange meeting, and pointed at Ayle's torn leg: "Shall I help you with that?" - "Yeah alright, it hurts pretty bad."  
Dib went on to clean the bite with antiseptic, which prompted Ayle to howl in pain. As Dib worked his way around Ayle's body, he took note of his physical features. His skin was covered with soft, blond hair, just barely visible against light, that made him soft to touch. Liquid antiseptic would lather Ayle's muscular torso, skin shining in the strong backlight. Wet skin shone slightly brighter than dry parts, the border between wet and dry areas provided an interesting, different contrast to behold, light blond hairs would just start to dry and lift off the skin again. Ayle's muscles looked lean, not bulky yet strong from long runs in the countryside. Dib compared visual measurements to his reference database and was not suprised to find Ayle's muscle structure was slightly different from a regular human. Apparrently training in wolf-form would translate into changes in human form as well. One such change was Ayle's arms. His biceps was not as thick as it might be, but grew steadily up to the shoulder the way it does on a dog.   
"You done yet?", Ayle interrupted Dib's inspection. Suprocessors had continued the healing process so as to keep up normal behaviour while investigating Ayle's body: "Quite, yes. This should be the last patch... There. Good as new. Looks like your body is already doing his best to get you up and running again." - "Yup, superior healing capabilities and so on. That's werewolfs for you." - "Most interesting, I have to say." - "Most everything seems to be most interesting and curious for you, doesn't it?", Ayle shot a mocking response, apparently catching Dib off guard: "Ehm, yes. Qui... You're right. We should get a little rest, as you said. We'll talk in the morning." - "Right, I'll crash here, that's oke... wolf, you know?!", and with that, Ayle turned around. "As you please, sleep well." The tattooed stranger turned away and as he ascended the stairs, the tender hum emanating from him receeded, until Ayle could not distinguish it from the omnipresent background noise. With conscious thoughts sinking back into the black of his mind, images rose, images of Josh's dead, violated body, turned friends in his pack that supported Connor in the end. His thoughts always returned to Josh, how he would gently stroke his brown fur, roam the woods by his side or share a private evening in his pent house. Josh had been so gentle for an uprising beta, thoughtfull but resolute. But they were not going to be together now. Not ever. As tears started to run quitely down his cheek, he slipped into restless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Dib retreated into his unnecessarily lavish bedroom, closed the door and stood where he was, as though frozen. His eyes focused on infinity as his neural structure sought connection to the Mind ... and was granted access after a brief but effective authentication exchange. "I have made contact to the wolf-man. It is safe for now, healing and appears easy to subvert." - "Excellent. Further analysis?" - "Contradiction noticed between mission briefing and current observation: Alphas, as mentioned above, seem easy to manipulate. Strange as this may seem, it can only work in our favour." - "Noted. Proceed." Dib felt the Mind close the connection until only a faint semblance of consciousness reached him, so faint, it could only recognize his existance, checking for mission failure rather than control the proceedings itself. He was pleased at this. It seemed he was chosen for his qualities as scolar of humankind and given leave to achieve the goal by ways of his own. He turned to the large mirror on the front of his wardrobe. He took time to look into his own eyes. They looked so much better than nature's version, an emerald green that was hardly rivalled by anything really human. His gaze followed his jawbone to a marked chin, sitting below thin lips and a long straight nose. His pale skin looked just right to touch, immaculate yet believable. His neck was set on broad shoulders, and as he stripped out of his v-neck shirt and leather jacket, opaque grey tattoes came into view. The extension of what Ayle had seen on Dib's arms was spread all across his chest and stomach, forming thin outlines around major muscles. Thus his sixpack and well-formed chest looked even more prominent. To provide sexual interest, a special region was espeshially well sculpted: v-shaped muscles on either side of his stomach led the eye to his genitals, just like on a propper male model, in a fashion almost unattainable by sheer training. The eye was stopped by low sitting khakis. By his own judgement he was just right for the job.  
Connor was perched high on a treestump that had almost tipped over and now provided a perfect outlook over a clearing in the depths of the Southern Woods. His pack was assembled below. Most had assumed semi-human forms to facilitate communication by speech but remain warm and comfy in the moonlight night. Connor's black fur produced a powerful irridiscence from the moon high over his head: "Any furtherrrrr claims?", he growled, not able to articulate himself just like in human form. His left paw lay firmly on the neck of his beta. The smaller wolf lay across the stump as though he had fallen onto it, belly across the round of the tree, snout and hip dangling from opposite side of the log - very uncomfortable. The beta felt Connor's claws slowly burrowing themselves in his neck, pressure on his vertebrae rising slowly. He had a very bad feeling about this. But it was his own fault. Ambition and greed for power had made him attack Connor from behind. The latter had already shifted into semi-human form and thus had controll of his arms and hands to grip the wolf jumping towards him. Connor had simply caught him out of his jump and laid him flat across the treestump. There was no mistaking his intentions, he had tried to murder Connor, his alpha, his superior in all but age. Now Connor was preparing to make an example of him. "Goodrrr then, rrraaawww!", Connor shifted the weight of his massive body and soon enough, with barely any effort, the beta's neck snapped, killing the smaller wolf in an instant.  
Sun shone through an opening in the curtains and fell on Ayle's face. He was almost awake, light already registering on his retina. He did not feel like moving his eyelids. Yesterday's events still loomed on the brink of his conciousnes, slowly rising up into the regions of his brain that contained up-to-date data. His eyes flicked open, revealing dilated pupils. Ayle had just remembered that Josh had died last night. And that he had been taken in by a stranger. His thoughts went to his dead partner and pain emanated from the base of his skull and spread as a shudder through his body, tormenting muscles that were already strained from the fight with his blood-thirsty brother that previous night. The physicality of his sorrow did not suprise him. Werewolves had a keen link to their emotions. Josh had understood that - it was one of the many reasons that made Ayle love him. He would look into Josh's eyes and see gentle, but resolute ideas of what he wanted to be. Something different, something unlike most werewolves. Josh's dark black fur would brush against his when they hunted side by side. The soft warm touch was all he needed in a dark night, at home or in the Southern Wood. It was this sensation that followed physical pain. He felt phantom touches in familiar places and the sadness, that this same touch would never lie upon him again, seeped into his subconcious. But he deemed it to dangerous to surrender to his grief now, in a stranger's house. He turned his attention to his superior hearing.  
Dib was upstairs, apparently enjoying a shower-singing routine. Ayle considered his options. As of now, he was an outcast. He could not expect any of his old pack to help him through this, it would be to dangerous if Connor caught them - no doubt he would be very edgy about any reminders of, as Connor would say, his brother's blunder. No way to return right now. The Southern Woods were off limits for him until he had the strength to step up to Connor and have his revenge. That time was not now, though. Dib was finished in the bathroom and came downstairs, peering into his beadroom: "Good morning, I see you have had a good night's rest." - "Yeah, thanks. Wounds're doing okey." - "Indeed I'd say so. Most humans would have needed to be hospitalized after such injuries." - "Well, I'm not human, you know." - "Quite. Would you like breakfast?" - "Yup. I'm starving." - "Right. Help yourself.", Dib turned and pointed at the refrigerator. Ayle did not need a second invite. Werewolf healing used up a lot of energy. Ripping his way through a ham and cheese sandwich, he took time to examine Dib in daylight: "You know this is kind of creepy, even for a werewolf, to be picked up in a forrest by a complete stranger and be taken to his home, patched up and given breakfast?" - "I fully realize. But as I said, I take an interest in what is going on. Your pack has made a fine turn for the better with you as their alphas, and I was most upset to find you the way I did last night. I had planned for a different mode of meeting you." - "You know an awfull lot about me and my pack. Most people choose to believe we are just ancient myths. Direwolfs roaming the forrests, like in Game of Thrones." - "These people are obviously wrong. And you do not actually hide yourself. Those who want to know, will find out." - "Most don't. But you did. So tell me, why?", Ayle pinned Dib down with a straight, honest, asking look. Dib was suprised at the no-nonsense approach of the werewolf: "I'm a curious guy. And I find you very attractive." - "'Interest in politics'?" - "Also, but you as an individual - I wanted to know more ...", he paused:"more about you. And asking you was the most logical way to achieve this.", Dib stared right back into Ayle's amber eyes. "Um, yeah, well...", Ayle was caught off guard. Dib had hit on him: "Thanks, I guess... ." - "Sorry, that was a bit blunt." - "Yep, it was." - "However. Would you care to stay and talk about your ... condition?", Dib backtracked carefully. "Fine", Ayle huffed :"let's talk about you first, though. You know what and who I am. I have no clue who you are." The large blonde seemed caught off guard: "Me, oh no one special. There is not much to tell, really. I am a scientific librarian at UTC. I read a lot - comes with the job, you know. And since we're an old college, we have plenty of...", he hesitated: "... unusual, ehm, books." - "So you read 'The Silver Bullet', eh? Good book that, yet not really in favour of my kind." - "Among others, yes. Quite interesting, also from a biological point of view." Ayle tilted his head to one side, much like a dog: "You could say that. I am not really interested though. The whole thing just made my life so much more difficult." - "Is that so? Curious, I'd have thought having a positive healing factor and superhuman strenght were favourable traits in a society such as yours.", said Dib. "And what society of mine would that be?", Ayle shot back. Just then Dib noticed the flaw in his sentence: "Why, werewolves of course." - "No buddy, that's not how this works. Were we just wolves when we pleased, it wouldn't be half as bad. But smart beasts with superior powers are a menace - sometimes anyway. People exploit it and over the centuries we have developed this stupid caste system. Most people think it's in our nature... Well, it's not. It was put in place by werewolves who sought to rule over others. As I said. They exploit their powers and now we're split into Alphas, Betas and whatever other stages the Alphas wish.", Ayle rounded his explanation of with a low growl, not able to hide his resentment of this state of things. Now it was Dib who, in a marvelous feat of mimicking human behavior (as he thought), cocked his head slightly and put two fingers to his head, thinking. "You get it? We are trapped. Trapped in a backward system that promotes violence among ourselves, violence towards others and provokes hatred towards our kind. That's why I wanted to work against the system and shared the rule with Josh. What that got me, you saw last night." - "I see. So you would rather lay low, enjoy your abillities and live peacefully alongside humans, yes? I think I see the merrit in that. So will you fight your brother?", Dib prompted. Ayle put his hands behind his head, sat back in his chair and let his gaze sweep out through the kitchen windows. He saw the border of the Forrest in the far distance, way over at the other side of town, looming like a solid dark green wave ready to sweep through the city: "I won't. Not alone, not now. I have to find others who share my ideas. I have to, but not here." He breathed out audibly, content at the resolution of this difficult question. "Do you not have support among your ... former ... pack?", Dib suggested. Ayle frowned: "Sort of, yeah, but they will fall in line with Connor, 'cause if they don't, they'll die."   
Dib kept iterating over one thought that stuck in his emotional subprocessors. He had said: "I'm a curious guy. And I find you very attractive." His logical processors had no issue comprehending the sentence on a semantic level. And even though he was not supposed to feel emotions, his brain - or main processing center, was capable of analyzing and mimicking emotions to better emulate human behavior. Now his subprocessors were baffled at what he found curious and 'very attractive'. He re-evaluated his impression of the large blond werewolf. Upon scrutinizing over 103 different features he had noticed about Ayle's physique, Dib decided it was the slight difference to human norms he found interesting. In a moment of uncomfortable self-awareness, he thought: "Just like I am slightly different." #00AD_FRAILTY popped up from the depths of his emotional calculations. 'Frail', that was an appropriate description for Ayle's current state. "Will you leave today?", Dib had asked as Ayle stood in the frontdoor. "No, not for a few days. I have to arrange things." - "May I give you a ring tomorrow evening? Maybe take your mind off things?", the large man tiptoed carefully into difficult terrain. Once again not sure what to make of this, Ayle frowned: "Ehm, sure... why not." Dib decided he had 'liked' the pause he could give this powerfull creature just by offering consolation. He thought, maybe it was consolation of a deeper need of his own as well, one he had not yet understood he had.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever published piece of writing, hope you liked it, please do comment if you did, or if you didn't ;)


End file.
